Smosh Games One Shots
by ClassyHoney
Summary: Here is a collection of stories based on Smosh Games ships that were randomly drawn. Contains coarse language, mild adult themes and adult situations, so read at your own discretion. Also this is my first story so please rate fairly.
1. My Dirty Dancing lifeguard

**My Dirty Dancing lifeguard - Ian x Lasercorn**

It began as a hot and very unproductive day at Smosh Games HQ, the crew was fanning off the heat, sat around with clothes damped in now Luke warm water and attempted to fight the sudden heat. "Oh god, I'm sweating up a waterfall over here." Mari complained, using a magazine to fan herself as she slouched in her chair. "Yeah, the heat isn't helping Joven's B.O." Sohinki said, blocking his nose as he was stuck sitting next to Joven. "Hey, my odour isn't THAT bad." Joven retorted.

Wes came into the room with another fan and scanned for a place to plug it in. "I dunno Joven, I've lived with you for a while and it is that bad." Wes said, plugging in the other fan. "There must be something we can do to stay cool." Ian said. "Well, we could go get ice cream." Wes suggested. "Nah, the ice cream would melt in seconds." Anthony said. "We could go to the beach." Flitz suggested. "Have you stepped on hot sand in bare feet? It's not a pleasant experience, plus we would need some sunscreen." Joven said. "Ok Dad." Mari said jokingly.

"We could go to my place, I have an in ground pool we could use. Place I have some shading that we can use so we don't get sunburnt." Lasercorn suggested to the group. The crew thought about the plan but weren't going for it, Lasercorn rolled his eyes and sweetened the deal. "I have beer and games." Lasercorn said. The crew immediately expressed interest and agreed on this plan, although the car ride to Lasercorn's place didn't do much for the heat…in fact it made things worse as sweat seemed to be pouring out by the gallon. They only needed to make one stop before they went to Lasercorn's, they had to pick up some swimsuits seeing as how no one but Lasercorn and Ian thought to wear them today.

The pool was just the thing the Smosh Games crew needed, they played around in the water, splashing each other and having a good time with each other. Later on in the night, the crew ended up knocking back some drinks and having a great time playing some video games as usual. "I dunno about you guys, but I'm going back in the pool." Ian said, slighty tipsy from the alcohol. "Ian, are you sure that's a good idea?" Anthony asked, intoxicated but concerned. "You're right, you're right. I should belly flop into the pool!" Ian said, his eyes widened in excitement. Ian bolted out of the lounge room straight into the backyard. "Oh no!" Anthony said simply.

Everyone bolted to the pool where Ian was readying his belly flop. Everyone stood in an anxious trance as Ian went stomach first into the pool, the added alcohol in his system made it harder for him to swim and he began to drown. "Oh shit, move!" Lasercorn yelled, diving bravely into the pool to rescue Ian. It was a bit hard for him to swim too, seeing as how he consumed some alcohol beforehand. However he managed to retrieve Ian's unconscious body and swim to land. Lasercorn performed CPR on Ian, trying desperately to save him while the others waited for a sign that Ian was still alive.

Gladly, Ian coughed up some water and returned to life. The crew exclaimed excitedly, relieved that their friend was alive. The others went back inside for more drinks as Lasercorn stayed with Ian, just to make sure he was okay. "Th-Thanks for saving me, Lasercorn." Ian said, slightly shivering from the cold of the night. "No worries man, I'm sure you'd do the same for me." Lasercorn said, placing his arm around Ian's shoulder. "How did you know what to do? Like with the CPR shit?" Ian asked, looking over at Lasercorn. "Dude, I was a lifeguard once. I used to work at a summer camp not too far from here." Lasercorn answered.

"There wasn't a kid that drowned there, right?" Ian asked. "Not while I was there. The camp's history has always been shrouded in mystery." Lasercorn said. "But enough about that, how are you doing?" Lasercorn asked Ian. "A lot better now. I'm glad you decided to stay with me." Ian answered. "Of course man, that's what friends are for. Plus I couldn't let your drown, you're my Jennifer Grey." Lasercorn said jokingly, referencing the Just Dance Game Bang that they lost. "Oh come on dude, I'm the chick?" Ian asked jokingly.

"No matter, I couldn't have asked for a better Patrick Swayze." Ian said. Ian looked up at the night sky, however Lasercorn just looked at Ian. He looked at his face as it was illuminated under the night sky and the full moon, he was astonished by how his eyes glowed ever so brightly. Lasercorn was amazed at how attracted he was to Ian, how it took so long for him to notice Ian for the handsome man that he is. Some strange feeling took over Lasercorn as he pulled Ian's face by his chin towards him and pulled him in for a kiss, Ian fell immediately for the kiss and started kissing back. Their tongues struggled for dominance, fighting like two fencing swords between them as they tried to maintain balance. The two fell over and Lasercorn landed on top of Ian as they continued to make out.

Eventually the two stopped for a breath and just lied on the hard cement for a little while. "How long have you been waiting to do that for?" Ian asked. "Way too long." Lasercorn said, struggling to get his breath back. "How long have you waited?" Lasercorn asked Ian. Ian looked right into Lasercorn's eyes and said. "Since the first day I saw you. I thought it was a stupid crush that I'd get over, but it wasn't. I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way." " _ **I**_ was afraid _**you**_ wouldn't feel the same way and I'd lose this totally awesome guy as a friend." Lasercorn said. "Well, you didn't lose him. In fact, that totally awesome dude became your Jennifer Grey." Ian said. "And I became your Patrick Swayze." Lasercorn said, giving a little pash on the lips. The pair went back inside and joined the rest of the crew who were partying hard and having a good time, they didn't even notice the two making out in the backyard. Eventually everyone left to go home, except for Lasercorn and Ian, who were sleeping peacefully in Lasercorn's bed.


	2. Tough Night

**Tough Night - Jovenshire x Anthony**

It was a late summer night, Anthony was at the local super market buying some groceries. He lived by himself, so his load was always small and filled with everything he needed to suit his healthy lifestyle. He then noticed Jovenshire walking by. Joven was not his usual self and seemed a bit disgruntled, Anthony thought to himself that he should go check up on Joven to make sure he was okay.

Joven was buying some sort of energy drink, it was clear that he had a long night and needed something to keep him awake just a while longer. "Hey Joven." Anthony said. "Oh, hi Anthony." Joven said, forcing a cheery disposition. "So what are you doing here at this time of night?" Anthony asked. "I had this hot date tonight but it didn't go too well." Joven explained, grabbing his drink. "Aw, well I'm sorry to hear that. You wanna talk about it?" Anthony asked, Joven thought about it for a moment. "Nah, think I might go home and play some Arkham Knight." Joven said, the two of them walking to the counters. "I know a great place where we can talk about it." Anthony blurted out, Joven turned his attention to Anthony. But Joven needed more information as his face showed great confusion. "Where?" Joven asked, slightly suspicious of Anthony's sudden outburst. "This area up in the hills. Before you ask, no I'm not gonna murder you." Anthony clarified. "Oh alright, suppose it's better than just going home." Joven said, caving in finally.

 _Yes!_ Anthony thought to himself. Anthony never admitted this to anyone, but he had a crush on Joven for a while now. Anthony loved his confidence, his humour, the way he was just so comfortable in his own skin and so much more. He convinced himself for a while that it was just a stupid crush and nothing would come of it, but he always held out hope that Joven would feel the same way.

The two of them went up to this small hilly area, they had a good view of the city from here. The pair sat on the hood of Anthony's car, stargazing and talking for a while. "So what went wrong during the date?" Anthony asked Joven. "Where to begin? First off, she didn't like video games so we struggled to find topics to talk about. Second, she wasn't impressed about my days as a paranormal investigator, so that limited our topics even more. Thirdly, she didn't like my tattoos. Anthony you know me and how important my tattoos are to me." Joven explained. "You didn't show her the sword did you?" Anthony asked. "No, only special people get to see that. I guess that makes you, the Smosh Games crew and our viewers the special people." Joven said, chuckling slightly at his own comment. Anthony chuckled as well, he was glad to see Joven cheered up slightly.

"Sounds like this woman was a real piece of work, how did the date end?" Anthony asked. "Horribly, I went to go pay the cheque only to accidently tip over her drink. I went to go wipe it off but it ended up looking like I was groping her, I pulled my hands away only to hit an oncoming waiter and when I tried to help I must've bump the table. Our plates ended up falling onto the floor and breaking, then when I tried to fix that up someone knocked my glasses off my head. She must've taken her chances then and left." Joven explained. "She didn't even say goodbye?" Anthony asked, Joven shook his head 'No' to confirm it.

"That must've sucked." Anthony said, he didn't know what else to say. "Yeah, I just wish I had someone like you…" Joven began, Anthony focused his attention on Joven. "…you're kind, smart, funny, you have a great sense of humour and you're an amazing person to talk to. Hell, we had a three hour conversation on hand wipes. What normal person can say that?" Joven asked rhetorically. "No one, but that's what makes us special." Anthony said, he placed his arm around Joven. "Yeah, we are pretty weird." Joven said. "The weirdest, but we're the best." Anthony said.

"I'm sure you'll find that girl one day Joven, or person. Who knows, they might be closer than you think." Anthony said. _"Closer than you think?" Could I be any more obvious?_ Anthony thought to himself, mentally kicking himself. Joven looked over at Anthony, confused by what he said. After a while he put two and two together and knew who Anthony was talking about.

"So this person who's closer than I think, are they a close friend?" Joven asked. "Yeah." Anthony replied, simply. "Would they happen to be right next to me?" Joven asked. "Maybe, are you interested in that person?" Anthony asked. "I don't know, I better see if a kiss makes a difference." Joven said. Joven and Anthony moved closer and their lips finally met, Joven placed his arms around Anthony's waist as Anthony placed his arms around Joven's broad shoulders.

They made out under the starry sky, under the big, bright moon. They broke away slowly from their kiss, both of them amazed by the sparks that the kiss provided. Neither of them had a kiss quite like that, none of them had that connection that they so desperately craved. "I guess my night wasn't all bad." Joven said, dazed from the kiss. "How so?" Anthony asked. "I met someone else, provided that he's interested of course." Joven said. Anthony placed an arm around Joven's waist and scooted closer. "He's very interested." Anthony said. The two kissed again, lying down on the hood of Anthony's car just as the sun began to rise in the distance.


	3. The Editor's Song

**The Editor's Song - Wes x Flitz**

It was almost quitting time at Smosh Games HQ, almost the entire crew was waiting for quitting time. Some of them were even fighting to stay awake and that was true for the constantly working editor, Wes. Flitz was working hard on something as well, but unlike Wes he decided to quit early and take a bit of a breather, he feared that looking at that screen any longer would mess with his eyes and he'd end up blind. "Alright break time." Flitz proclaimed. "What do ya mean 'break time' it's quitting time." Lasercorn said. "I think Flitz and Wes have the same thought when it comes to breaks." Sohinki said to Lasercorn. "Yeah, do you guys ever take a break?" Jovenshire asked.

Flitz thought for a moment, no matter what he always seemed glued to his computer, always working on something for Smosh Games. He also noticed how hard Wes worked as well, he noticed the poor editor struggling to stay awake after drinking a third cup of coffee. Flitz felt bad for him, he felt like he placed too much responsibility on Wes's shoulders, although Wes always reassured them that he can handle the extra workload. "Maybe Wes and I need a break." Flitz said to no one in particular. Flitz approached the editor's office while the others left, he could feel a strange feeling in his stomach. Like butterflies flew around in his belly, Flitz felt like his stomach was getting tied up in knots… in short, he was nervous. Ever since their initiation into the channel Flitz felt something towards Wes, maybe it was admiration for going along with the whole _"Fan fiction"_ thing or maybe he was attracted to Wes. He found himself looking at Wes a lot, sometimes he looked at how his hair flows, how his eyes light up when he laughs or even his smile which was bright enough to guide a ship to bay. _Or a ship to bae._ Flitz thought to himself.

"Hey Wes, you still working?" Flitz asked the editor. Wes was dosing off slightly but almost sprang back to life when he heard Flitz's voice. "Yeah, I'm almost done here." Wes said, yawning after his statement. "Wes, you should take a break. You look like you haven't slept in days!" Flitz said, concerned about Wes. "No no. I only have one clip left and then I'm done." Wes insisted, shifting back to the monitor. "Wes, you can save it and come back to it. You look like you could use a break." Flitz replied, trying to convince Wes to stop. It worked as Wes decided to save his work onto his USB, he stretched and yawned afterwards. "Long day?" Flitz asked. Wes nodded and the pair left the office, Flitz and Wes went over to the lounge where they got some snacks and just talked for a bit.

"Dude, I can't believe we've been working all day today." Wes said, relaxing in his chair, eating some candy as usual. "Yeah, the workloads been hectic this week. I'm just glad we have the others to help us out." Flitz said. "So what do you do, Wes? When you're not the editor?" Flitz asked. "You know me man, cosplay, paintball, play some games. The usual." Wes said. "I mean like after work, what does Wes Johnson do?" Flitz asked. "Well, I usually hit up this Karaoke bar not too far from here." Wes said.

Flitz was not expecting that response. "You can sing?" Flitz asked. "Yeah man, whenever I can I just like to sing." Wes said. "Ok, well why don't we hit up the Karaoke bar then?" Flitz suggested. Wes thought about it for a moment and came to a decision. "Alright, let's do it. But I'm only singing one song." Wes emphasised.

 ***Several songs later***

"…See that girl, watch that scene, digging the dancing queen!" Flitz and Wes sang, attempting to hit the high note. They failed to reach it but they laughed it off as the ABBA song ended. "And that was Flitz and Wes, give it up everybody!" The DJ said, the audience applauded the pair as they walked off stage. "Hey, can I speak with you for a moment, Flitz?" Wes asked.

Flitz was worried about that question, several thoughts raced through his head. _Oh no! Does Wes know? Is he telling me he's not interested? Is he not comfortable with me because of it?_ Flitz thought as the two went outside. Wes and Flitz walked down the street, Flitz was still worried about what Wes wanted to talk about. "I just wanted to say thank you for taking me here, I needed this break." Wes said. "Of course, we all care about you Wes. I care about you man." Flitz said, reassuring the editor. "Thanks Flitz, I'm lucky to have someone like you in my life. You're a great friend." Wes said. Flitz didn't like the thought of being only a friend, but he was happy that he made Wes happy and helped him unwind for a bit. Besides, it was better to be a friend than nothing to Wes.

"So that cute redhead at the bar was eyeing you up, why didn't you go for it?" Flitz asked. "I kinda told her I was with somebody else." Wes said, shyly. "You told her you were with me?" Flitz asked, confused. "Yeah, you're kind, caring, unique and just a ton of fun to be with. I understand if you don't feel the same way towards me and any girl would be lucky to have you." Wes said. Flitz chuckled slightly and said. "Funny, that's what I was gonna say about you." Wes's eyes lit up and their eyes met. Flitz placed his hands on Wes's cheeks and pulled him in slowly for a kiss, their tongues met and a memorising, beautiful dance happened between their tongues.

The two kissed for a while before they pulled away from each other and continued walking. They made it to Flitz's apartment, the two holding holds the entire way. Wes walked Flitz to the front entrance where they parted ways. "I'll see you at work tomorrow." Wes said. "Well don't work too long, I was thinking we could get dinner or catch a movie tomorrow night." Flitz said. Wes smiled and said "I'd like that." The two kissed again, Wes then left with the largest smile on his face while Flitz stood there, he desperately wished that this wasn't a dream. He woke up the next day and to his surprise, the events of last night were actually real. Flitz looked at his phone and smiled to himself as he saw Wes's cute text message.


	4. The Blackout

**The Blackout - Sohinki x Mari**

Sohinki and Mari banged helplessly on the steel plated door, hoping that someone would hear them. However as time went on, the pair gave up and settled down for a bit. They both sat down in their tiny cage and recollected their thoughts on how they got stuck here.

 ***About 1 hour ago***

Sohinki was finishing up some work with Jovenshire and Lasercorn. Sohinki wasn't focused on his work as he was looking over at Mari, who was playing peacefully on Minecraft. She recreated her old world from the very first Maricraft episode named oh so maturely 'Buttparty'…because Buttparty. "Bro, are you checking out Mari?" Lasercorn whispered to Sohinki. "What?! No dude. Just trying to think of what we need for this script." Sohinki said quietly to the others. "I dunno man, you seem to be eye banging her." Joven said. "I'm not eye banging her, let's just focus on this script." Sohinki said, evading the subject.

Within half an hour the three managed to finish the script and just in time as everyone was signing off for today. Sohinki walked alone to the elevator, pulling out his phone and checking his social media. He was reading a funny tweet from Markiplier when he heard someone running to the elevator. "Hold the door! Hold the door!" Mari yelled. Just like human nature Sohinki opened the door for Mari and let her in, although now Sohinki was nervous about having Mari in the same elevator as him.

It was no secret between Sohinki, Joven and Lasercorn that Sohinki had a thing for Mari. Sohinki loved her tomboy attitude, her crude humour, but he also loved how elegant and graceful she can be whenever she's doing ballet. Sohinki fell for Mari fairly hard, but he never admitted his feelings for her, out of fear that she'd reject him. He did let his feelings slip in some videos however and the two became a perfect pair ever since, fangirls cried for Marhinki to be real as they noticed every time he let his feelings slip through the cracks. The pressure of pursuing the girl he loves is hard enough without the millions of fans wanting this to happen, he feared the fans would riot if Mari ever broke up with him and the channel would be so divided that he'd lose one of his closest friends.

Sohinki tried his hardest not to focus on Mari and rather that Markiplier tweet he was reading before. "Hey Matt, is the light supposed to flicker like that?" Mari asked, Sohinki put his phone away and examined the light. It went out and in almost no time, the entire elevator stopped. The lights went out all at once and the pair fell onto the ground. "I'm gonna say that's not normal." Sohinki said.

"Wait, are we trapped here?" Mari asked. "Oh shit!" Sohinki exclaimed, he ran over to the door and started banging on it. "Hey! HEY! Somebody help us! We're trapped!" Sohinki yelled. Mari thought it was pointless but joined in and tried to help. "Anyone! Wes, Anthony, Ian, Joven! ANYONE! We need help!" Mari yelled.

 ***Present time***

Sohinki and Mari banged helplessly on the steel plated door, hoping that someone would hear them. However as time went on, the pair gave up and settled down for a bit. They both sat down in their tiny cage and recollected their thoughts on how they got stuck here.

As they sat down, the emergency lights came on. It was dim, but they could see. They both saw that the elevator stopped halfway, half of the door lined up with the elevator.

Sohinki had a plan instantly pop into his head, he looked up and saw some grates that he could move. He got up and immediately started to move the roof grates, Mari got up and was slightly confused by what was happening. Nevertheless, she tried to help. "Ok, 1…2…3!" They both counted, they jumped up simultaneously and nudged the grate. Just when they landed the elevator started rocking. "1…2…3!" They both counted, the grate got halfway up but came down again. The elevator started to shift, slightly sinking. "Oh shit, let's hope this thing holds one more time." Sohinki said.

"1…2…3!" They counted, they hit the grate and it opened up an exit for them, Sohinki climbed up first and then pulled Mari up. The elevator tilted again, Mari lost her balance and nearly fell off. Sohinki, with his cat like reflexes caught her before she fell off the elevator. "Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Thanks Sohinki!" Mari said. Sohinki managed to wedge his fingers in the door and with all his might, the doors opened for him. "Alright, you go first Mari." Sohinki said, keeping the doors open as she crawled her way through the tight opening. The elevator shifted again and Sohinki nearly lost his balance, Mari got something to wedge the door open. Sohinki got into position, but at that moment the elevator's emergency brakes broke and the whole thing collapsed. Sohinki nearly fell but was grabbed by Mari before he plummeted with the elevator. "Thanks Mari, I owe you one." Sohinki said, grateful for Mari's quick thinking. "No worries Sohinki." Mari said, pulling him into the current floor.

The pair looked around, the emergency power was on. The room was dimly lit and no one was around, the place was empty. "Are you okay?" Mari asked, concerned. "Yeah, how about you?" Sohinki asked. "Yeah I'm fine. Am I glad you were with me, holy crap!" Mari exclaimed. "So what do we do now?" Sohinki asked Mari, the pair sat down and tried to think of something to do. "I suppose we could talk for a bit." Mari suggested. Sohinki wasn't keen, but he couldn't resist Mari, so he went along with it and they talk for a long amount of time. Which eventually lead to an important question. "So what were you and the boys talking about up there?" Mari asked. Sohinki started to blush slightly and began to feel nervous. "Oh you know, guy stuff." Sohinki said.

"Really? Because your cheeks suggest it's more than 'Guy stuff'. It's about a woman!" Mari teased, she meant it in a friendly manner but she realised how cruel it sounded. "So who's the lucky girl?" Mari asked. "It's no one. You probably don't know her." Sohinki said, evasively. "Ooh so it is someone we know. Is it Courtney? Olivia?" Mari asked, poking into a private area. "It's-It's you, Mari." Sohinki admitted, Mari was struck silent, her face displayed a shocked expression. "You love me?" Mari asked, still shocked. "Since the moment I laid my eyes on you." Sohinki admitted again. "Come here." Mari said, Sohinki obeyed and got closer to Mari. She stood him up and pulled out her phone, she scrolled through some sort of app and found something she was looking for. "Perfect." She muttered to herself. "Mari you do realise we have no service here, right?" Sohinki asked, however Mari's attention never broke from her phone.

She put her phone on a table nearby and a soft, slow ballad started playing from her phone. Sohinki took the hint and grabbed Mari's hand. "Milady, would you care for a dance?" Sohinki asked in a bad British accent. "Why Lord Sohinkington, I would be honoured." Mari replied in an even worse British accent.

It was like a movie scene, the guy and the girl slow danced to a song in an intimate, dimly lit room. He took the lead and looked straight into her eyes, she looked back and the connection between them became so much stronger. The kiss happened like it was in slow motion, the two lips met and the two tongues danced between each other as Sohinki and Mari danced to the final chords of the song.

The night ended with Sohinki dipping Mari and kissing her again. "You certainly know how to treat a woman right." Mari said, dazed but enlightened by the experience. "I'm lucky to have such a beautiful, radiant woman to treat right." Sohinki replied, adding an odd but smooth charm to his voice. The dancers kissed again under the returning bright lights of the office.


End file.
